


Growing Up (Isn't Half as Fun)

by grovestep



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kurt and Blaine start as kids, M/M, Neighbors, Soulmates, kid!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: A love story in four parts. Progressing from the age of six to twenty. Kurt and Blaine started as neighbors, but ended as soulmates.





	1. 1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2012. I have not edited it since. I re-read it to make sure there wasn't any major errors, but didn't go through to correct dialogue grammar or overuse of adverbs. It's still a cute fic regardless!

Blaine was six when they moved to the crowded town in Ohio. All of the houses were mere inches from one another, and he was sure the house's roof behind them touched their own. It was a drastic change from where they used to live. Blaine wasn't sure why they moved, why he had to leave all of his friends behind. When he asked, his mother had told him he wouldn't understand. He often heard her mumbling something about 'financial problems.' Who's financial and what's his problem? He must not be very nice, Blaine reckoned. He could barely even pronounce the word.

When they arrived at their new home, Blaine wasn't at all impressed. He'd been watching out the car window on the way there, and he hadn't seen one playground. What kind of decent town doesn't have a playground? He had just opened his mouth to say so when his mother placed a gentle hand on his back, ushering him through the door. "Blaine, honey, your room is upstairs. Why don't you go check it out while your dad and I unpack?" Blaine knew by the tone in her voice it wasn't a suggestion but a command. 

"Yes, mommy," he muttered sullenly, still disappointed about the playground, or lack thereof. He trudged up the stairs, clutching his yellow Power Ranger to his chest. There was absolutely nothing that could make him happy about this move, even if his closet was a portal to an imaginary world and his parents bought him a dog. Well, maybe it would be a little better but still. 

When Blaine was at the top of the stairs he found himself standing in a hallway. He turned right, hoping it was the way to his room. He opened the door at the very end of the hall and looked inside curiously. His small bed was tucked into one corner while boxes of his things were stacked in another. His mom had said his dad brought everything here a few days ago. Blaine wrinkled his nose at the dusty smell, and went over to the window to open it. Hopefully it would air out by the time he had to go to bed. As he slid it open, Blaine noticed part of the roof was just below his window, and a small light bulb went off in his head. "Cool! I wonder if..." Blaine mumbled to himself, gripping the window sill tightly as he lifted himself up onto it. He raised the window and screen the rest of the way before he slipped out onto the roof, landing with a soft thud. 

"Neato, this'll be fun." Blaine marveled, looking around, eyes landing on the neighbor's roof. It looked like someone else had the same idea as him. A boy with brown hair and blue-green eyes was gazing at him curiously. The boy was sitting with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. Blaine grinned, going as close to the edge of his roof as he dared. "Hi! I'm Blaine!" he greeted happily, glad to have found someone that looked his age. His playground problem was temporarily forgotten. 

"Hi, Blaine, I'm Kurt," the boy offered a shy smile in return, shuffling closer to the edge of his roof, as well. Kurt studied Blaine for a moment before saying, "How is your hair so curly?" 

Blaine laughed, his hand automatically going to his head. "I dunno. It just is. How are your eyes so pretty?" 

Kurt blushed, shrugging. "I dunno. They just are." 

"How old are you, Kurt?" Blaine asked, sitting so his legs were hanging over the side of the roof. "I'm six." 

"I'm seven." Kurt replied, eyes focusing in on Blaine's yellow Power Ranger. "Oh, cool! You have a yellow Power Ranger?" Kurt gasped, smiling cheekily. "I have a pink on-" he was saying before a voice coming through the window cut him off. 

"Kurt! Are you out on the roof again? What have I told you about that?" the voice called sternly. 

"Oh, sorry, that's my dad. I better get inside before he finds me out here." Kurt stood up carefully, dusting himself off. He looked back up at Blaine, resuming his cheeky grin. "Do you wanna come over? You'll be just in time for my tea party!" Kurt asked, bouncing a little on his heel. 

"Yea I would! I'm sure my mom will say yes, so I'll be right over. See ya, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as he clambered back up his roof and into his room. 

"See ya, Blaine!" Kurt called after him. "And don't forget your yellow Power Ranger!"


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt loses his mother.

Blaine was seven when he found Kurt crying on the roof where they first met. 

It was a dreary day, like the world knew something was wrong. Blaine had just finished up his piano lesson for the day and was making his way up to his room, ready to go and sit on the small section of roof and relax. He cringed as his piano teacher let out a high pitched 'Goodbye, sweetie!' as she waltzed out the door. He pulled open his window, grimacing as he shimmied through the space and out onto the roof. 

The sky was overcast, the clouds hanging in the sky promising rain. There was a nip in the air, making Blaine shiver and wrap his arms around himself. He carefully moved down the roof, sitting down in a spot where he could see the yards below. It was windy, to where Blaine had to sweep his hair out of his eyes every few seconds. After a particularly strong gust of wind that nearly sent him tumbling off the roof, he decided it was best that he stayed inside today. Until he saw Kurt, that is. 

It wasn't unusual to see Kurt sitting out on his roof. After they had first met, they made the roof a regular meeting place. It was where they plan play dates, talk about their favorite tv shows, and came to fume about their parents. But what was unusual was to see Kurt crying. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt for a week, not on the roof and not at his house. So seeing him now, legs pulled to his chest and head tucked into his knees sobbing, was startling. 

Blaine was quick to hop across the small gap that separated their two roofs, plopping down beside Kurt. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Blaine asked, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezing lightly. Kurt looked up from where his face was buried in his knees, his eyes glassy and face blotched with red. He took in a shaky breath, letting out another choked sob. 

"Mommy's gone." Kurt said hoarsely, voice cracking as he broke out into tears again. Blaine gave Kurt a confused look. If someone was gone, they always came back. It was like when his mom was gone to work, she came back afterwards. She always came back, so why was Kurt upset?

"Where's she gone to?" Blaine asked.

"D-dad said she's in a be-better place, now. He said she's not c-coming back." Kurt stuttered out through sobs, starting to cough. Blaine understood now. His dad had told him the same thing about his dog Olive. Although his dad had been right, that Olive wouldn't come back, he would stand out on the porch and call her name, shaking her food pan in hopes she'd hear it and come home. 

"Kurt, you gotta stop cryin' or you'll get sick." Blaine said in the most serious voice he could muster. He remembered his mom telling him that when he cried. 

"I c-can't." Kurt wailed, sniffling. 

"Yea you can! I did when I stubbed my toe the other day, and if I can, you can, Kurt." Blaine said encouragingly, smiling in hopes that he'd cheer Kurt up. But Kurt just shook his head, going into another fit of coughing. "Do you want a hug? Hugs always cheer me up when I'm sad. And after you stop crying you can come over and we can watch Disney movies and maybe my mom will let us have coke and popcorn." Blaine suggested excitedly, opening his arms so he could give Kurt a hug. 

"Blaine, you're silly." Kurt managed to smile, his sobs and coughs dwindling. A few tears pooled at the corners of his eyes as he let Blaine envelop him in a warm hug. After a few moments, Blaine pulled back, smiling brightly at Kurt. 

"See, isn't that better?" he asked, leaning back on his hands. Kurt nodded, letting out a shaky exhale. They both looked up in surprise as rain started to fall and a rumble of thunder filled the air. "We should go inside, don't forget to ask your dad to come over. I'll get out all my Disney movies and set up a pillow fort while I'm waiting." Blaine smiled giddily, clambering back over to his side of the roof. "Only one rule, no sad faces, okay?" 

Kurt hiccupped and smiled, nodding and waving goodbye to Blaine as he climbed back through his window. His throat and face ached from crying, and he was still a little sad. But he was happy he had friend that knew how to make him feel better.


	3. Strife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine experiences homophobia for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is mentions of homophobia and bullying in this chapter.   
> It's brief, but it is angsty. This chapter has a happy ending.

Blaine was fourteen when he experienced homophobia for the first time. 

It was the night of the ninth grade Sadie Hawkins dance, one year after Blaine had came out to his parents. Blaine had just wanted to be himself his freshman year, it was a new school and a new start after all. He was going to make it the best he could, and he was going to start by taking a boy to the dance. 

Blaine hadn't had to ask Tristan to the dance, because Tristan had asked him. It was surprising, but Blain accepted nonetheless. He had a hard time sleeping the nights after that, he was too excited, thinking of all the possibilities. They would dance, of course, maybe hold hands. Blaine would walk Tristan home, or the other way around if Tristan wanted. And maybe, just maybe, they'd kiss on the doorstep. 

Blaine worried himself sick on what to wear in the hours before the dance. His eyes swept his wardrobe, and then they found their way to the clock on his nightstand. He was making a big deal out of nothing, his mom would say. But it wasn't 'nothing' to him, it was his first dance with a boy and he wanted to make it the best. After another thirty minutes of picking and choosing, and swapping and changing Blaine settled on an outfit. A light pink button up with a pink and gray sweater vest, jeans cuffed at the bottoms and a pair of loafers.

Checking his hair in the mirror one more time, Blaine fled downstairs when there was a knock on the door. Opening the front door he found Tristan shifting nervously from foot to foot. He broke out into a grin when Blaine answered, jerking his head in the direction of his mom's car. "You ready?" Tristan asked, the excitement and nervousness obvious in his voice. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Blaine smiled, following Tristan out to the car and calling a goodbye to his mom. 

The night went by in a rush. It was all a haze of shy glances, cheeky smiles, slow dances and holding hands. They were both oblivious to the looks they were getting, the whispers spreading through the clumps of kids. They were happy and that was all that mattered to them, and those were their exact thoughts as they left hand in hand. Blaine had insisted on walking Tristan home, it was the gentlemanly thing to do, and Blaine was a hopeless romantic. Walking was just another opportunity to spend a little bit longer with Tristan. 

They were walking through the school parking lot when they came out of nowhere. Bulky guys in letterman jackets, loping right over to them. Blaine and Tristan didn't notice them at first, until one of them said something. "My little brother called me and said there was a couple of little fairies throwing their pixie dust around here." One of the more menacing ones sneered. "Would you two know anything about that?" 

Blaine froze in place, eyes widening as he took in the team of football players surrounding them. Apparently, Tristan wasn't having the same problem. He was up and out of there in the blink of an eye, fleeing with the speed of a scared rabbit. A couple of the jocks made to chase after him, but one of them called them back. "Leave him alone, we got his little boyfriend to deal with." And then there were hands pinning his arms behind his back and stale breath breathing down his neck. Another hand clamped over his mouth when he tried to scream for help, and a fist connected with his stomach. 

Blaine didn't remember much after that, only bits and pieces. He remembered hitting the ground, pain rocketing through his chest and ribcage. He remembered police sirens, or maybe it was from an ambulance? He remembered flickering fluorescent lights of a hospital and the smell of antiseptic, the chatter of a doctor and nurse, and frantic words of his mother. But now, as he opened his eyes, he was met with something he didn't remember. 

Sea foam colored eyes stared down at him, brow furrowed in worry. Blaine looked up at the person with a confused look in his eye, his thoughts hazy from all the meds. Then realization hit, it was Kurt. But why was he here, where ever this was? "Blaine, you're awake!" Kurt exclaimed, ducking out of the door to say something to whoever was out there. 

"Where am I?" Blaine asked, reaching up to rub his eye only to find that it was sore. 

"The hospital…you don't remember?" Kurt frowned.

"I only remember a little, I left the dance with Tristan and some jocks cornered us and I guess they beat me up." Blaine shrugged, wincing at his tenderness. "Why are you here?" 

Kurt's gaze softened and he gave Blaine a kind smile. "My best friend's in the hospital, where else am I supposed to be?" Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Blaine's heart lodged in his throat as he smiled up at Kurt. He wanted to say something, anything. But he couldn't, afraid that he'd cry after the words left his mouth. He settled for a nod, offering Kurt an upturned palm. Kurt pulled up the chair that was sitting in the corner, taking Blaine's hand in his own. "Your mom had just left to get some food before you woke up, my dad's just outside and I got him to call her up. She should be here soon." Kurt explained, squeezing Blaine's hand. 

"What about my dad?" Blaine asked, making Kurt's expression darken. 

"He stopped by, not for very long. He was saying something about work and how he wasn't being paid to slack off." Kurt shook his head, letting out a sigh. Blaine only snorted; it was typical of his father. Ever since he had come out, his father didn't so much as look at him unless he needed to. 

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Blaine asked, "Tristan? What about him? Surely he stopped by." Blaine looked to Kurt with hopeful, glassy eyes. Kurt pressed his lips together, averting his eyes and shaking his head. Blaine sucked in a shaky breath, exhaling slowly. He wasn't going to cry. 

"Oh. I see." Blaine frowned, his grip on Kurt's hand tightening unconsciously. 

"I'm really glad you're okay." Kurt said, running his thumb across Blaine's knuckles, trying to soothe him.

"Thanks for staying, Kurt." Blaine murmured, smiling at the brunette as voices sounded from behind the door. The two boys turned their attention to the doorway as Blaine's mom stumbled in, Kurt's dad shuffling in behind her. A smile broke out on his mom's face as she rushed over to him, kissing his cheeks and the top of his head, fretting about this and that. 

"You're awake, my baby's okay." She repeated over and over, tears streaming down her face. 

They were all smiling, teary eyed. Kurt kept his hold on Blaine's hand, his mom hovering close, asking him questions like if he was okay or did he need anything. Kurt's father even patted his shoulder, telling him that he was glad his son's best friend was alright. In those moments Blaine felt loved more than he ever had in his entire life. He promised himself he wouldn't cry, but right then, breaking a promise didn't seem like that big of a deal.


	4. Reunited

Blaine was twenty when he met the love of his life. 

He moved out of Ohio shortly after his sophomore year. Saying goodbye to Kurt was the hardest part. They had been best friends since they were little, and letting someone so special go was heart wrenching. They promised to keep in contact through Skype, text and e-mail. But after a couple of years, it all dwindled down to messages on the holidays. 

Blaine moved to New York after his senior year. He lived in a small apartment, owned a cat named Fudge, and worked at a record store. He currently attended NYADA and proudly announced it when introducing himself. 

Some nights, with Fudge the cat under arm, he would reflect on old photos. His favorite being one of a curly headed boy and his friend with eyes the color of sea foam. They were laying side by side on their stomachs, heads hanging over two conjoining roofs. He remembered that day fondly. His mother had insisted they took a picture together, one to remember each other by. What better place to take it than the place they spent most of their time? 

Blaine smiled, running his thumb over the picture and placing it back in his scrapbook. He'd tried calling up Kurt, but his number had been changed. Blaine had felt a pang of sadness in his heart when he realized Kurt hadn't bothered to tell him. But why would he? They were friends a long time ago, and barely talked now. He snorted, shaking his head and placing the scrapbook under his bed. 

He wouldn't admit it easily, but he had always had a big crush on Kurt. It was hard not to, he was breath taking even when he was young. Blaine couldn't imagine how gorgeous he was now. With a groan, he fell into an uneasy sleep, Fudge curled lazily on his chest and thoughts of Kurt in his head.

The next day, Blaine leaned against the counter in the record store he worked at. There was a constant flow of people in and out the door, but it was surprising how little purchased something. He was about to checkout when he thought he heard a familiar voice. It reached into his soul and sent shivers down his spine. But when he looked up, all he caught was a glimpse of a scarf and what could have been sea foam eyes. He didn't get any sleep that night. 

A week later he stood behind the same counter, ringing up a young woman who seemed to be purchasing every Beatles album ever produced. He tuned out her chatter about him being charming, smiling politely and handing the receipt over. She walked away, bag in hand, seeming a little disheartened. 

The next customer stepped up to the counter as Blaine was putting money into the till. "Hello, I would like to inquire abou-oh my God." The person started but cut off with a gasp as Blaine looked up. 

"Problem, sir?" he asked just as honey eyes met sea foam ones. 

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" The man gaped in disbelief. Blaine, on the other hand, nearly jumped over the counter. 

"Kurt, holy crap, I can't believe it's you!" Blaine exclaimed, enveloping Kurt in a tight hug. After several long seconds, Blaine let go, looking Kurt in the eye. "I never thought I'd see you again." 

Kurt pulled Blaine back into the hug, squeezing him tight. "Please don't leave again, Blaine. It was hard not having my best friend for that long. Promise?" 

Blaine was taken aback, and took a long pause before replying, "I swear, Kurt." 

That's when Blaine kissed Kurt. 

And Kurt kissed back.

It was one promise Blaine never broke.


End file.
